ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Student Sorting/Odette prince
Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. she is not what most people expect of her, she on paper is the popular girl but in reality she is an outcast. She likes weirdos and other outcast. Her strength is she isn't in a box. Her weakness is her laziness. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? she is ambitious but power for her is only a mean to help others. She wants is it all in a way but more than anything she wants genuine love, family and friendships. She wants all the adventures with them. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? discovering the world around her in solitude or being with her friends 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? backpack, locket, sword, leather coat and notebook 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? the politics of it, it's too rigorous 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? she is fine being in any house. I think no matter what she'll a little like she doesn't completely belong there. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? D, not sure what the others are A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? D, Good friends and Good family A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? D A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? B or D A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A or B A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) she is odd, beautiful, lively, rebellious, equally cold yet romantic, a fighter and a good friend. She just wants pure things! Pure love from someone regardless their class or house. Pure magic and pure friends. she is also a purebloodand subtly proud of that in a way 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) She is a hybrid, between witch and Dragon rider. Much of her past is hidden from her on one side of her family. The dragom blood is on her father's side. Her mother left when she was an infant. Her maternal line the Prince side of her family is loving, comforting and wealthy. As an only child she is a bit fawned over. She made one GOOD friend before entering school a fellow witch. That was enough for her. She tends to be attracted to pure and honorable men even though she is a bit of a trouble maker. She needs to feel loved by someone, adored really as she feel equally loved and unloved. She also can sing soul really well. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! curly brown hair with golden highlights. Milky brown eyes. Biracial. Freckles and golden eyelashes. Is the type to get tattoos when she's older. Has a diamond in her tooth. Dresses very much like Mariah harmony from pitbull and parolees. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) She is of a pure blood line but she also has Dragon blood. 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) can communicate, nurture and ride dragons Her skin can glow She is also an animagai, a bobcat Her blood is a powerful assist to boost skills Can learn languages quickly 6) What year is your character in? first year, abilities will mature and grow OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? Yes A A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? Category:Unsorted